


Straight on 'Til Morning

by MiraMira



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Exploration, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: There are no real "night shifts" in space.  Somehow, though, they're still Hikaru's favorites.





	Straight on 'Til Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this little bit of meditation, snowynight!

Hikaru knows the concept of a “night shift” in space is ridiculous. Still, there are times when most of the senior bridge crew have headed off to sleep, and those left behind concentrate quietly on routine tasks, that the stars seem to glitter more brilliantly against their somehow darker backdrop. 

As a boy, he dreamed of joining Starfleet for the adventure. Since then, he’s seen his share of daring battles and death-defying rescues, for better or worse. But these moments, when he relives the dreamlike feeling that anything is possible and waiting just up ahead for him, are his favorites.


End file.
